Emerald Girl
by DragonLorde4e
Summary: Esmeralda Smith is a new student at Ouran High with a past that haunts her. She is an exchange student who happens to stumble upon the Host club. Though, the question remains will she survive a year in the clutches of our beloved hosts or will she be driven even farther over the edge she was barely clinging onto?
1. Exchange student

Author's Notes:

Since this is my first fan fiction I and going to go ahead and apologize if I go out of character. Also I would just like to put a disclaimer on this:

**I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters from this Anime. I do own the story line/plot and all OCs mentioned in this fan fiction. **

* * *

><p>Story:<p>

**(No Ones POV)**

Esmeralda looked back at her Sensei. The short Japanese woman only smiled and moved her hands in a fashion that told her to go. Esmeralda shook her head, butterflies swarmed up her stomach and made it lurch. "Please, can't I just stay home with you?" She whined and twisted her face in a way to show her discomfort.

"No." The woman spoke sweetly but at the same time sternly. "You had a month of living with us and now you have to go. Don't you want to make friends my Emerald girl?" She asked, using the nickname that she had been given to her as soon as Esmeralda had told her her name. This make Esmeralda scoff slightly.

"No. I'd rather stay with you" She smiled cheekily back and wrapped her arms around her Sensei. This made the shorter woman laugh but push her away.

"Go you silly girl!" She scolded. This made Esmeralda roll her eyes but smile again. Sighing she nodded and bowed as a sign of respect.

"Fare well, Sensei Sakura." Esmeralda waved before opening the door of the traditional Japanese home. She closed it behind her, only to be greeted by a gust of warm wind. She looked out over the bright neighborhood. If only her mother could see her now...

Even now, after a month of living with her caretakers she couldn't help but think of her mother, whether it was good or bad, both. After everything she had been through, she still loved her. Though, she was grateful to be away from America. She was hardly ever home sick, which was good. Though, phone calls make her lie to her family. If she had said bluntly that she didn't miss her family at all it would hurt their feelings. Only her two older sisters understood. Both knew why. She'd never tell anyone else, though.

Esmeralda ended up at the end of the drive before she realized it. She always zoned out and it always made her laugh. Looking both ways, Esmeralda crossed the street to the opposite side. She had at least five blocks to go before reaching school and now was no time to be thinking abstract thoughts. She'd be late if she lally gagged any longer.

Esmeralda soon arrived at the gates of the school she now called her own. Instantly she felt out of place. There were two main reasons. One, which was obvious; she was a foreigner. Her long curly black hair reached down to her lower back. She had a tan, it was lighter than her sisters' own tan but darker than the normal "Asian" tan most of the other students had. Not only this but her Hispanic roots seemed to pop out more in this setting of Japanese students whom were native to this country. She was also tall.

She was 5'9" and growing, which stood out against the girls that she now saw through the open gates. She was as tall, if not taller, than most of the boys she saw peeking through the crowd.

The next reason she felt out of place was because of what she wore. While all of the other girls wore hideous yellow dresses with frills and bows, Esmeralda wore the mens uniform. The blue suit suited her nicely. Her curvy frame filled it out in a preserved sort of way. Realization struck. She whipped out her phone and turned her back to the school. She hid behind one of the stone pillars that guarded the school.

"Hello?" Esmeralda heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Sakura Sensei!"

"Yes?" She replied. Esmeralda heard the confusion in her voice.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT I WAS WEARING THE BOYS UNIFORM!" She yelled into the phone.

"Honey, when I showed you the uniform you said the dress was hideous and that you wanted to wear the suit instead." She spoke calmly.

"Yes but I thought that there was an option!" She exclaimed.

"There is. I spoke to the principal."

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda deadpanned. Her voice dropped an octave in realization. "Please tell me you didn't pull the Sakura bomb!" She cringed, remembering the all to familiar negotiations that loomed over her past with Sakura.

"I don't know what you mean." Esmeralda could hear the indignant part of Sakura's voice squeak.

"I can't believe you! Sensei, if I had known that you were going to make a fuss I would have worn the god ugly thing!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

"Honey, I have to go and you have school. We can talk about it later. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too. Good bye Sakura Sensei."

She couldn't help but get butterflies. They tore at her stomach in a ravenous way that made Esmeralda clutch her stomach. Her Sensei had made a huge fuss, she knew it. Sakura Sensei had always watched out for Esmeralda. The small woman could make a grown male cry. This was probably how the woman had convinced the Superintendent (or principal) to let her wear the boys' uniform. Whenever Her sensei did something like that Esmeralda always had to try and compromise before things got too out of hand. Though she had over heard a few people talking about her arrival and she figured that that was how Sakura had gotten her permission to wear the uniform.

When Esmeralda had gone in for her meeting with Principal Suoh she had to wait in the lobby for her sensei to finish up. She had over heard a conversation that was rather off putting but made sense:

"Did you hear about the new student, Haru-Chan?" A short blonde boy asked a taller boy with dark brown hair.

"No Hunny-Sempai. What new student?" He replied.

"Oh. Well a girl in my class was talking about her. She said that we were getting a new student who was a second year, like you, and that she was supposed to be here with the students exchange program." The blond boy spoke in a childish way that made Esmeralda want to scoop him up and play with him like she did with her Sensei's child.

"You mean the program the school is putting thousands of dollars into because they want to draw more students in?" The boy asked in a rather harsh and blunt way.

"What do you mean Haru-Chan?" The boy replied innocently.

"Nothing Hunny-Sempai, I just feel sorry for the poor student. The school will most likely treat them like a charity case or something." The other boy sighed," Come on Hunny, Kyoya-Sempai wants us to hurry up and get these fliers posted up on all of the bulletin boards before tomorrow. Stupid rich bastard can't even do his own work." He grumbled under his breath.

"Okay!" They boy chirped and she heard the skipping of one pair of feet and the light steps of another.

Esmeralda sighed at the memory. She took in another breath before scanning the student body. Some of the students already started walking into the building. Esmeralda quickly stood up straight, trying to muster up all of the confidence she could, and then marched up the school campus. Instantly she heard whispers. As she looked around she saw eyes staring at her and Esmeralda couldn't help but hold her breath.

Before she knew it Esmeralda was already at the office. She was being handed papers that included her class schedule and locker information. Along with this was a packet that told her about a few extra curriculars. She thanked the receptionist and wandered out into the hall. She weaved between people trying to find her class room. Once she heard the bell ring and saw the students disperse she started to panic. The second year looked down at her paper then back at the class numbers at the top. Esmeralda looked furiously around and started walking. Before she knew it she had ran right into a fellow student who had been walking with a friend.

Esmeralda hit the ground with a thud and landed on her butt. She looked instantly looked up and started apologizing.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said this all without even letting anything sink in. when suddenly she heard a gasp and she saw that she had rammed into a boy with Violet eyes, blonde hair and he wore the exact same suit she wore. His friend had dark black hair and wore classes. He had a guarded demeanor about him. His friend on the other hand, the one whom Esmeralda had slammed into, had a warm childish air about him.

"No, my dearest princess. It is I who should apologize to such a radiant flower such as yourself for distracting such a foreign beauty with my dashing good looks." He smiled at her and held out a hand. Instantly Esmeralda covered her mouth with her left hand. She suppressed a giggle at the outrageous narcissistic personality one boy had. She failed though to keep the redness that found its way to her tan face from showing. She hopped it wouldn't be mistaken for a blush. It had often been mistaken for a blush, though quite honestly she had no clue what a blush really was and how to categorize it.

She took his hand only to be surprised by the strength of the narcissistic teen. He pulled her up and into his arms where he placed a hand on her lower back. Then he pulled her hand up to his lips where he pressed them to the back of her hand. Esmeralda's eyes widened in shock and she suddenly understood what all of the writers meant in books where they said _she felt her face flush._ This was one of those times. Esmeralda suppressed a giggle with all of her might.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, a third year in class A and this is Kyoya Ootori." The boy introduced. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"She's Esumeraruda, a second year in Haruhi and the twin's class." Kyoya introduced.

Esmeralda pulled away, retracting her hand, and dusted off her suit. She then looked over at Kyoya in confusion. " How did you-" She started only to be cut off by Tamaki.

" A new student?" He asked, excitement in his voice. " Well how rude of me! I must escort this lovely rose to her class and say hello to my beloved Haruhi!" Tamaki spun on his heel and brought his hands clamping over his chest. He seemed like a love sick puppy.

Esmeralda furrowed her brow at this but noticed that Kyoya seemed used to this behavior.

"If you must Tamaki, but I will be in class." He nodded to the blonde and dispersed into a nearby door.

"Farewell dear friend!" He waved behind him. Then took her arm and practically dragged her through the empty hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please R&R! I do want criticism of any kind! oh and don't worry, the only reason Tamaki hasn't commented on her clothing choice is because he's too caught up in his own world to notice... until next time! **


	2. The Host Club

**Author's Notes:**

Okay I have a few things to cover before I start. I am going to go ahead an apologize for the switching of tenses in my last chapter. I had wanted to start off in third person so that way I could let the reader, you, get her **American** name. (My main OC, Esmeralda.)

Also, when I wrote that her name was Esumeraruda I meant her name written in Japanese Romanization. This is how it would be pronounced. When translated in English it's Esmeralda. Since the Japanese language doesn't have the letter L they use R's instead.

Ok so, last chapter was really short and I didn't realize it until after. I know I can edit my chapters but I didn't really want to. So here I am on my next and hopefully longer chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Story:<strong>  
><strong>(Esmeralda's POV)<strong>  
>Next thing I knew I was being dragged down the hall. Before I could even gather my wits we were turning sharp turns until finally we came to a stop. Tamaki-Sempai knocked on the door. Through the small rectangular window I saw the teacher look over and sigh in exasperation. He said something I didn't quite catch. Suddenly the same boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes from my meeting with Principal Suoh stood up and approached the door. Then it opened to reveal the very feminine boy.<p>

"Haruhi, how I've missed my favorite daughter!" Tamaki picked up the smaller teen and spun him(?) around. _Did Tamaki-Sempai just call this... unicorn.. a girl?_ I looked at the one call Haruhi. She(?) wore a boys uniform but looked very feminine. She was also called a girl... I furrowed my brow at this.

"Tamaki-Sempai, put me down now!" The girl(?) had a deep voice, for a girl, and had this nice stern nature that reminded me greatly of a girl. Tamaki instantly listened though he pouted and looked at her(?) with puppy dog eyes.

"Tamaki how many times do I have to tell you to stop taking me out of class? My teacher is already frazzled with you and it's only been a week since school started!" Suddenly her(?) eyes were on me. I froze like a deer caught in the head lights.

"I'm sorry my darling Haruhi! I was only bringing this beautiful flower to her class!" He wailed and I instantly paled.

Haruhi's attention turned back to Tamaki. " Good bye Tamaki-Sempai." She(?) said before pulling me into class and slamming the door behind me.

"Sensei, a new student is here." Haruhi bowed as a sign of respect to the teacher and I did the same. She(?) then took her(?) seat. Without even looking at me the teacher took a note from my hands explaining everything and then looked over to the class.

"We have a new student today named Esumeraruda and she is the new exchange student from Amerika!" The teacher spoke with excitement though he hardly looked at me. Instead of dwelling on the subject of the teacher I looked at the class and smiled.

" Ohayo," I saw the teacher nudge me to continue and I took a deep breath before continuing. " I am happy to be here in Japan and I hope you will treat me kindly and take care of me." I recited the last part from a book I had read. Then the teacher nodded and quickly scanned the room. I saw that the only seat left was in the back and I quickly took it. I did not enjoy being in front of the class at all. My stomach was still twisting in my gut and was very unsettled. That whole ordeal was unnerving!

The day passed quickly. I hardly spoke to anyone and I knew it was hard for the other students to get me to say anything. Whenever they asked me questions about my family I would always give them the simplest details possible. I could tell that was frustrating for the few that actually wanted to hear about American culture and not to mention the few that only wanted dirt. I didn't feel bad though. Talking about my family dynamics was the last thing I wanted to do. The events of my childhood always left a bad taste in my mouth. Soon lunch came and I found myself being swept out into the hall and into the lunch room.

My Sensei had made a special deal with Chairman Suoh. (After talking with a few people I soon found out that it was the chairman I spoke to not the principal. I didn't even think the school had a principal... Did it? Maybe a chairman was a principle? Hmmm...) In this deal I had to help the school with joining clubs and being very involved with the school as much as possible and in return I had special privileges. Like all expenses paid and whenever the school did anything really fun, like that one camping trip that was coming up in September, I would get to go. It was part of the deal. I really couldn't find a downfall for this at all and I was very happy too! I get the full school experience and they get the equivalent of a show pony. All in all, this was going to be fun! Anyways the reason I thought of this was because on top of all of this I get a gourmet lunch!

I walked over to the line and ordered my food. I found a seat by myself in the corner of the lunch room only to have a shadow loom over my head. I looked up to see a smiling Tamaki. " Princess we meet again!" He then took a seat next to mine and placed his lunch tray down.

"Hello Tamaki-Sempai." I smiled at the teen and he seemed even more excited. I assumed that it was because I knew his name. Not very many people could remember names well and 9 times out of 10 I can't.  
>"I would like to invite you to come visit my club after school. It's called the Host Club and on our behalf I would just like to say it will be a pleasure to make your acquaintance my beautiful rose." He smiled brightly.<p>

"Oh, that sounds n- Wait! Host Club?"

"The Ouran Host Cub is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands." He smiled.

I blinked, " You know you aren't making it sound any better right?" I asked incredulously.  
>He seemed not to have heard me because Tamaki only continued as if I had no say.<p>

" We'll see you after school!" Tamaki waved at me and got up to leave.

" Wait Tamaki, I can't I have-" But it was too late. Tamaki had already disappeared and left me at the table, alone. I sighed and looked down at my long sleeved jacket. I pulled back the sleeve to look at pale scars that lined my arm horizontally. I traced over one with my finger before suddenly getting up. I guess I'm not hungry after all. I look at the lunch with a new found disgust and left the try at the table.

After lunch I found myself being lulled through the day with boredom. I will just not go to the Host club today. I'll apologize to Tamaki tomorrow if he attacks me again and that will be that. I thought, after finally making up my mind about whether or not I was going to the Club. I just wanted to go home. Finally my last class ended and I instantly got packed. I noticed that most of the girls were running out of the room in a hurry while the boys only hung back. At the time I did think anything about it. It was only when I walked out of the room did I realize my fatal mistake.

As soon as I stepped foot out of the door I was pushed into a heard of girls that were all heading in one direction and before I realized what had happened I was blocked in. It was either move with the crowd or be trampled by the crowd. I decided not to die, sadly. Then everything came to a stop in front of fancy French doors. I turned my back to them and tried dearly to get between and away from the girls but I was blocked off on every side. Then suddenly the door swung open and I heard all of the girls swoon. I turned hesitantly to see what the commotion was about only to be blinded by white light and Sakura blossom petals. Once my eyes adjusted I saw why they were fangirling.

Seven boys stood before me; all of which were posing for the girls. The girls all hurried into the room, shoving me with them. I tried one last failed attempt at leaving the room but the blockage was too great. Then I heard it. And once I did my heart dropped.

"Esumeraruda-Chan!" An all too familiar screeching reach my ears. I froze. Then I pivoted in place to turn and see the source of the squawk. And there he was. Tamaki was now bouncing over to me. I watched in horror as I was picked up off of the ground and spun in a tight hug. Only when I wheezed and was about puke did he put me down. Once my feet hit the ground I wobbled around trying to make the room stop spinning.

I slumped down to the ground only to be picked up and placed back on my feet. I looked up to see a giant looming over me. He had dark brown hair and kind eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled and he nodded in return. Next thing I knew I was being man handled by two boys who looked exactly alike. The only difference was the hair parting. They had auburn hair and orange-y red eyes. Their faces looked devilish and their eyes head a sort of wicked touch. I felt arms wrap around my hips and I tried to squirm out of their grasp. My attempts were futile.

Next thing I knew a hand had grasped my chin and turned my head to look at the twin on my left.

"Where did you get her?" He asked. I knew he wasn't speaking to me but I couldn't help but interject.

" "He" didn't find or get me." I grumbled only to be spoken over by the other twin who now turned my face to look at him.

"She's pretty-" He started.

"In an exotic sort of way" The other finished.

"We could use her-"

"as a new toy."

"Our old ones are getting boring-"

"But you seem like fun!"

Hands met my face as I was turned back and forth to see them speak. At the toy comment I heard girl squeal and and another groan out of exasperation. Though not at the fact that it would seem old news for them to want a toy. It was at the fact they wanted _me_ to be their toy. I cringed and pulled myself forward and out of their grasp.

"I'm sorry but what is going on? I really am not understanding."

"This is the Host Club!" A cute blonde that looked like he belonged to an Elementary school came up. I looked down at him. He was wearing a high school uniform, exactly like mine only smaller.

"Tamaki-Sempai, is this what you were talking about?" I turned around to see the blonde teen hugging a shorter teen, Haruhi to be exact. He put her(?) down and turned to me.

"Of course, princess! what else could I have spoken about?" He asked in a rather formal manner. It seemed odd but then I noticed Kyoya behind him. His glasses hit the light in a way that seemed menacingly. A cold chill ran down my spine. Then his attention turned to me and his glasses glinted, this blinded me for a moment.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Esumeraruda-Chan. I will assume that since you are both a foreigner and a commoner that you have no idea about what we do here. This is a club where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. We have a selection of types for you to choose from. Do you prefer the little devil type?" He gestured to the twins who instantly struck a pose that suggested something that I am sure I couldn't have seen correctly. "What about the Lolita-Shota and Wild type? Or maybe you prefer the cool type?" At these he gestured to the small boy and the giant who saved me from a fainting spell and then to himself. "What about the Natural or Princely type?" He then gestured towards Haruhi who stayed how She(?) was and then to Tamaki who also struck a pose.

"um..." I looked at them all with clear confusion. "I'm still not following... I wasn't even trying to come in here. Oh! That reminds me! Tamaki-Sempai, next time you decide to invite someone some place, tell them were it is!" I stared at him with exasperation.

Instantly he fell to his knees crying. " I'm sorry!" He wailed between tears. I looked furiously around.

"What do I do?" I asked them in a panic. Haruhi stepped forward. She(?) knelt down near Tamaki.

"If you don't stop you are going to upset Hunny." At that Tamaki began wiping his face. He sniffed and looked me up and down. "I'm sorry my fair princess." he stated before going into a corner with a depressed air to him.

"Well?" I heard the expectant voice of Kyoya behind me.

"Do you mind if I just observe?" I asked a bit frightened of the outcome.

"Not at all." He turned on his heel and began writing in a mysterious black book that appeared out of nowhere.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

How was that? Better? Tell me if I went out of character please. Also R&R all criticism is welcome!


	3. Challenge Accepted

**Author's Notes:**

Hey again! So I would just like to thank you people who have reviewed, liked, and/or followed my story! A special thanks to Mizilee. It really means a lot to me that you have chosen to help me better myself. I also give another thanks to CheezeLuver2656, thank you for following and reviewing.

Okay, Mizilee, and anyone else who had the same feelings on this subject, the reason I have them say her name in that particular way (romanized Japanese) is because it's in her point of view. When I go into another person's point of view it will be normal "Esmeralda" but since it's hers I want to draw emphasis to the barrier between her and the people of the country. You will understand more in later chapters but to appease your thirst for information, let's just say she feels like an outsider so she hears things in an outsider's way. Same for when I spelled America when the teacher spoke. I wrote it in romanized Japanese because that is how she hears it. She hears her country on someone else's tongue and hears it differently.

And as for Tamaki being interested in her, you will have to wait and see! Hehehe. Though, I give you a warning. The reason will not be obvious and you will have to try and figure it out by yourself.

And again, thank you for your criticism it means a lot and I will proof read twice and read it aloud to make sure I get those pesky mistakes I keep making. ***points to the switching of tenses I realized I made when I went back to the chapter***

* * *

><p><strong>Story:<strong>

**(Esmeralda's POV)**

I sat in the corner of the room observing. At this point I had already been attacked by Tamaki and the twin, who were now preforming the Twincest act and grasping each other's faces. This was the second time today and I was starting to get used to it. My eyes scanned the people in the room. Kyoya had just told them all to get to work and Haruhi had vanished to go get some tea. I was waiting for someone to hurry up and ask why I was wearing my suit. The question was inevitable and I knew it. So, it decided to tug at the corners of my brain. I assumed it was because I they were still warming up to me that was the reason it hadn't come up.

Then my expectations were answered.

Haruhi came back into the room with a tray of cups and a tea kettle. She(?) looked at me sightly puzzled and unsure. I guess she(?) had been contemplating asking me the question because she(?) had given me the look a few times already today.

"Hey, Esumeraruda-chan." She(?) sought my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Haruhi asked.

I scoffed slightly, my sassy nature aroused by her comment. I could ask you the same question. (I finally decided that Haruhi was a girl after a long time debating. (I mean even the name Haruhi was a girls name, I looked it up.) My inside thoughts made me smile and snort slightly. I looked over at her and flashed a kind smile. Though before I could reply Tamaki had ran over and pulled me out of my seat. He looked me up and down as if just noticing my clothing.

"Why would such a princess as yourself wear something so unbecoming as a boy's uniform?" He asked horrified. My eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit taken back by the question.

"He asked why you are wearing a boy's uniform-" one of the twin's had appeared out of nowhere. He was peaking behind Tamaki and was also looking me up and down as well.

"When you are clearly a girl." The other finished. He had appeared on the other side of him. He too was looking me up and down as I was being man handled by Tamaki.

"Tamaki, it's the 21st century. Get your head out of your ass." I said bluntly. "Anyways, my sensei talked to the chairman about it and it's fine." I added while brushing him off. Tamaki seemed taken back by my attitude but he quickly bounced back, not letting my newly discovered nature bothering him.

"But you'd look lovely in the dress." He whined but quickly added, "As you would in anything." He suddenly turned back on the charm. I cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Nice save." I say before turning on my heel and heading back to my seat. "So Haruhi how long have you been a host?

After my lengthy conversation with Haruhi I soon put together the reason for her cross dressing. I later wound up at the twins' couch. I felt slightly harassed afterwards. Before I knew it it an hour had passed. My phone rang and the ring tone sounded. It was an old Lion king 2 song that I adored and I was hesitant to answer my phone. I always loved listening to my ring tones before answering, it was a blessing and a curse because I enjoyed the song but at the same time I had to answer it. I pulled out my phone and looked to see who it was. Once I saw the ID I had set for them I answered.

"Hey Mufassa!" I greeted my older sister Sasha. She had this nickname ever since I had first gotten my phone. She had earned it when she had dyed her hair red and the poofy Latina hair she had made her look like she had a mane.

"Hey Fuzzy Maraca!" She greeted back. I had earned this nickname after I had cut my hair short. It was given when I started growing it back .This then resulted in an awkward fro. It had reminded her of a nickname Kovu had gotten from Timon.

"How is japan?" She continued and I quick got up and covered the speaker end.

"Excuse me." I nodded to the room. They had all paused to see the interaction and I noticed Kyoya in the back scribbling something down.

"It's been... interesting." I said once I was in the back of a changing room and a safe distance away.

"How so?" She asked me. I instantly changed my language to English to explain everything that had happened when I first got to school. She laughed once I finished.

"That sounds quite eventful!" She chimed and I laughed.

"Well I should leave you to your Host Club." She added while laughing and I couldn't help but feel nauseous once again.

"Please don't... I miss you." I stated. My whole attitude plummeted as soon as she had uttered the word "leave."

"Esmeralda, you will be fine and this is good for you to make friends." She stated and I couldn't help but feel the need to cry.

"But-" I started.

"No "buts" and I love you! Go have fun with your sassy self!"

I sighed in defeat. " I love you, too and goodbye. Sister of Mine."

"Good bye Emerald girl."

She hung up and I felt my whole heart drop. I leaned my head against the wall and I felt warm tears begin to roll down my cheeks. My breathing began to only consist of exhales as I began to silently sob. I couldn't hold it in no matter how hard I tried. I knew that the people outside were probably waiting on me but I couldn't stop crying. I also couldn't go out there. Not like this. Not with questions that would only make it hurt worse. It was odd for me. To be crying in a place other than my room was odd. It wasn't normal and I couldn't figure out why I would even let myself cry elsewhere.

Though a thought crossed my mind and I was reminded of an old conversation with my two elder sisters. I had told them of a long day at school and how I had broken down instantly when I was in the car. Sasha's voice echoed in my mind;

_That's because you were in a safe place with people who you were close with. You couldn't hold back because you were comfortable. You are close to us so you let us in; something very few people have the pleasure of experiencing. _

I felt a stop in the flow of tears and I turned my head back. Did this mean I was in a safe place now? Or was it only that I was in a confined space away from people? Also, if I was in a safe place, does this mean that I am letting people in? If so, it has to stop. I can't let this happen. I refuse to let this happen. I can't handle it. I won't know how to deal with it.

I thought about all of the tears and all of the smiles that would happen if this happened. letting someone in was the equivalent to letting someone pick through all of you with a scalpel and have them see what it does. I hated it and loved it at the same time. I adored the thought of having someone who knew you and not a part of you. I hated the part of the journey. Where they ask questions that make you cry and they either emphasize with you or they sympathize with you. These were two VERY different things.

* * *

><p>When I finally came out of the room after a long and lengthy thinking session on finding my feelings, which seemed to be as complicated as finding all of the world's sciences at once, I found a group of hosts talking in a huddle. I furrowed my brow at this odd behavior. I then cocked my head to the side as if contemplating how to handle the situation.<p>

In the end I cleared my throat at an attempt to get their attention. I instantly did and all of them slowly raised their heads to see me. I waved in a bemused way and they all straightened up and turned to face me.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked and then looked around the empty room. We only remained. _How long was I in the room?_ I wondered and turned my attention back to the group. " Also, what happened to your fan club?"

"No, we just weren't sure if we should interrupt your conversation. The club is over and we were trying to figure out what to do." Haruhi spoke. I smiled my gratitude to her and nodded to the others.

"Next time just go get me." I shrugged it off and smiled.

"Next time?" One of the twins asked and I looked at him slightly confused.

_Had I said next time? _

"I take it you enjoyed our company then?" Kyoya stated.

_What? No! I mean it was interesting... _

"Yay! Esumeraruda-chan is now a customer right Takashi?" Hunny asked and I looked up at the boy who was sitting on top of Mori's shoulders. ( I had found out the names of everyone when I was wandering about the room)

_No! Sorry, __Hunny__, but you people are crazy!_

"Wait, I-" I began trying to voice my opposition to this whole ordeal.

"Ah" He replied to the short boy.

"Yay! Yet another princess fit for our club!" Tamaki sang.

"But I-" I started once again.

" Will see us tomorrow" The other twin joined.

"Esumeraruda-chan will be here tomorrow evening then." Kyoya stated mater of factly.

"Hold on I-" I attempted to interrupt again.

"Good bye everyone!" Tamaki sang and hugged us all in one swoop. " I will see you tomorrow Esumeraruda-chan!" He waved and disappeared behind the French doors.

I groaned as the twins also waved half heartedly and disappeared. Haruhi patted my back sympathetically.

"You'll get used to it." She supplied and I scoffed as Hunny gave his goodbye and him and Mori left. Now it was only Haruhi, Kyoya, and me.

"It's decided then. We can expect you tomorrow?" Kyoya asked. I thought I heard a challenge in his voice but I shrugged it off. Sometimes tones could be deceiving... Right?

"Yeah I guess." I sighed and waved half heartedly at Kyoya and Haruhi. "Bye!" I began walking towards the door. Once I reached it I looked back at the two.

"Hey Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Boy's uniform?" I cocked my head at her, "Really?" I chuckled slightly and vanished behind the door.

If Kyoya had really meant it in a challenging way then challenge accepted. I was always up for a game! Even if he didn't, why not go ahead and let the club know I figured out Haruhi was a girl. How the others couldn't tell, I don't know. I mean yes at first I had been deceived but after a day of talking with Haruhi and listening to Tamaki and everyone else. It was pretty obvious. I shrugged at the thought.

I walked the way home in silence. This let me have the opportunity to let my thoughts wander. When I reached the house that I now call my own I smiled. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" I shouted in English because I had to maintain a healthy usage of both languages. My brain was weird and I had to be able to English and Japanese. So... English and Japanese at home and Japanese at school!

I crossed the foyer and dropped my bag by the door to my room. I then trudged into the kitchen to see my sensei sitting at the table on her computer.

"How was school?" She asked when I sat across from her.

"Oh, it was... interesting. I met some interesting people today." I said with a light chuckle in my throat.

"Interesting how?" She asked.

"Oh... they are... how do I say it? They have a lot of personality. They invited me to visit their club. Though, it's a little "much" for my taste." I shrugged.

"Well, remember that you _have_ to join up in the clubs. It's part of your contract with the school." She reminded me.

I sighed. I remember but I was hoping she wouldn't, but with this club I feel like they would take up most of my time and I wasn't in the mood to use up my time on this particular club. I wanted to check out the art club and science club and robotics club. Not some fangirl's dream where boys spend their free time making you swoon with false promises. I scoffed. How could I have even gone? What was I thinking?

A fury erupted in my chest and I stood up suddenly. This startled my care giver.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked me with concern written on her face.

" Yeah I just have to take care of something." And with that I ran out of the kitchen and to my room. I sat at my desk and looked over my work. I groaned and set on it. Once I was finished I went over to my bed. I was too tired to even eat, though Sakura Sensei had tried hard to force me. I closed my eyes and began to let sleep take affect.

Then I realized it. Tomorrow would be a very very interesting day...

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

You may have noticed Esmeralda's change in personality. This isn't really a change. It's more like her becoming more comfortable with the gang so please don't take it as a switch in character ^^.

Also, from this point onward the chapters shall be longer. I have decided that every chapter shall be a full day rather than parts of a day. Though that means it will take me longer to post chapters.

( I apologize in advance)

So what do you think? Was this more chilling and exciting? R&R please! Again I say that all criticism is welcome! Anything to help me better myself!

Oh, and remember! No Yaoi! ***points to next chapter and laughs***

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

See you next time!


	4. Karma's a bitch isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

I am really exited for this! I already have a bonus chapter planned along with a few major things but I have to write "filler," I know I know! But it shouldn't be boring I mean you get to see how she comes out of her shell and how they begin to warm up to each other.

I haven't decided upon relationships though. I was thinking about it and I honestly believe she could pair up with anyone. I will take suggestions but you should make a point! I want full on debates people! (Just kidding though reasoning would help with end results!)

I will have Esmeralda and Tamaki have a close friendship and I feel like it will end with that because I am a believer in Haruhi and Tamaki. (Even though when it comes to OHSHC I ship her and pretty much everyone.)

I don't really have a lot to say right now so I guess I'll throw in another disclaimer~

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the original characters. I only own my plot and my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story:<strong>

**(Esmeralda's POV)**

I woke up rather early and took a shower. The warm water felt nice on my skin and I wanted to try and air dry my hair for school. I did a quick towel dry, leaving my hair damp enough to finish on it's own. I then looked over myself in the mirror. I looked at my reflection and traced my jawline. It was not strong like I wanted and I had to pull in my "neck fat" to get a good look. I then adjusted the snug uniform that hugged my curves. I modeled in the mirror slightly, trying to boost my confidence for the day. I smiled at myself, in a reassuring way not a "hey good looking" way.

When I came down the stairs for breakfast I was met with silence. It was rather odd because typically I was met with the sound of a child's blabbering. I peaked my head into the kitchen, taking in the smug room, to see Sakura Sensei sitting at the table with a cup in her hand. I saw a brown liquid that looked more like coffee than tea so I went with the obvious choice. It was coffee.

"Sensei, where is Kitty-Chan and Lee Sensei?" I asked when I realized I hadn't seen them in a day. Yesterday was so hectic for me I hadn't noticed the absence of her husband and daughter. The toddler was so loud I was surprised at my lack of awareness. (No I wasn't. Not really, often times I could be a bit spatially unaware, only in places I feel most comfortable.)

"I forgot to tell you! I'm sorry, you were just so consumed with school it slipped my mind. Lee went on a business trip and he took Kitty with him. We were all going to go but I felt bad about school and everything so I decided to stay with you." She smiled at me. I instantly felt bad. She had given up a chance at a mini vacation so that way I wouldn't be alone? This wasn't right. It didn't feel right.

"No. You can go." I assured with a smile. "I will be fine on my own Sakura. You can go and be with your husband and daughter and I will stay here and go to school. You have already shown me around so I know how to take care of myself and since mom isn't here to freak I got you covered!" I sang and smiled. She laughed at me but shook her head.

" No way. If your mother found out you were staying at the house alone she'd freak. Even if it was only for only two weeks. Anyways I don't trust you to be safe here. You nearly got lost when we went shopping last weekend and I was right next to you!" She shook her head at the memory and I only chuckled.

"I know my way around and if worse came to worse I could always call up one of the kids at school or you for that matter." I shrugged it off and waved her away with my hands. "Go! I'll be fine!" I assured.

"I don't know Esmeralda." She replied. I could tell she was seriously doubting because she used my real name. Sakura Sensei only used my real name when she was serious. Normally she only said Emerald Girl or my Beautiful Emerald. (Weird, yes but also endearing.)

"Go!" I exclaimed. "Just leave me money so I don't die of starvation." I said nonchalantly while taking an apple from the small bowl on the table. The little Japanese lady nodded.

"Okay. Alright! I'll call Lee later today and we will sort it all out. You know I don't know what I would do with out you!' She praised.

"I know, right! How on Earth have you gotten on with out me? It must have been really hard." I gloated.

"Yup, we had a couple of close calls where we didn't make it!" She nodded and made a face.

I laughed and shook my head at her. " See. It's amazing you are still here!" I added in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, Emerald girl."

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be heading to school?"

"What?" I asked as I looked over at the stove clock. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry now! I squealed and ran over to hug her. I pulled her into a quick squeeze before running out of the room and over to the door where I had all of my things.

"Bye!" I waved at my sensei and opened the door to let myself out. "Love you!" I sang as I closed it behind me.

* * *

><p>The walk to school was uneventful. I wouldn't really categorize the trip as a walk. It was more of a run since I was worried about being late. Once I entered the school grounds I was panting and out of breath. Then two identical twins snaked up behind me. Since I was doubled over and breathing like a dog they both rested their elbows on my back. I took on their weight as well as my own and I could feel myself start to loose balance. I could tell they did too because they soon retracted and moved to look down at me.<p>

"Why are you breathing so heavy?" They both asked in unison. I looked up at them. My unamused glance seemed to unsettle them because I saw them physically shiver.

"I ran all the way here because I was worried about being late." When I spoke I could feel my voice shake with annoyance. "What do you want?" My tone was sharper than intended and I instantly felt sorry. I always did this! Why did I have to be so high strung? I knew why of course but the question always came back. Do I really need to be wired all of the damn time? I mean really? I sighed and I gave them an apologetic look.

They seemed to take it as a good enough apology because they continued without a hitch.

"Boss said he wants to see you." They spoke in unison again. I was tempted to smack them this time. My agitation aroused again. I was suddenly back in my foul mood at having to run to get to school only to find that no one had even gone to class yet.

"You can tell Tamaki that I will see him later. I have to head to class before it starts. The early bird catches the worm you know!" I scolded with a bemused air.

"You sound like Haruhi." One of the twins said. The other nodded but continued with the task at hand. "Boss said not to take no for an answer."

"Well then I guess you are screwed." I replied with a shrug and I began to walk passed, only to be bocked off.

"Move." I said sternly.

"Okay!" They sang. Each one took an arm and began dragging me up towards the school.

"What are you doing?! Let go! I have to go to class!" I yelled. I heard the schools clock tower sound and I felt my heart drop. There goes my plan for being perfectly on time for my classes!

"Moving! And Nope! The boss wants you!" They sang again and I tried to pull from their grasp.

"Let me go now!" I tried again. They didn't budge in their grip, which surprised me a lot. They were stronger than they looked.

"Okay! If you say so." They sang and I instantly regretted telling them to let go because I was chucked from their hands and into a pitch back room. I looked back to see the doors close and the twins disappear into complete darkness.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked when I looked around. Suddenly I felt a terror grip my insides. I forgot how to breath and stood statue still as I reminded myself how to breath. Instead of slow calming breaths a normal person would breath I found myself huffing and hyperventilating.

"Someone please turn on a light." I whispered, though it was too late. My imagination was running wild and was reminding me of all of the horror movies I ever saw. I felt a cool wind rush by my back and I clenched up. I could feel my tears begin to resurface.

"Please turn on a light!" My voice grew more desperate as I felt another gust of wind blow past me. Then I saw a spotlight that illuminated all of the hosts. (Twins included) Then another light Illuminated me. I brought a hand up to block the source from my eyes. The rest of the room was in complete darkness so I stayed in the designated light, not daring to move a muscle.

"I assume you already know why you are here." Kyoya spoke first and I felt my anger rise. For some reason the cocky bastard pissed me off. Maybe it was the fact that he had a file. I know he did. He had a file on me and the information could be either massive or it could be breadcrumbs. Hackers for social media and such, though I was already weird about this sort of stuff so I set up a few firewalls. Kyoya was smart,though, he had to have gotten hold of my file from the school and new I had a background in computer science. I guess this was a game. I'd just have to make sure I stayed a few steps ahead. I had been challenged after all.

"When I said I knew Haruhi was a girl I was sure that you guys would confront me. The lengths you'd take to do so however... That I wasn't sure about." I spoke truthfully. They seemed very protective of Haruhi. For good reason too. As soon as I met Haruhi I knew she was a kind soul.

"How did you know anyways?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I had noticed that you were very feminine but I know Japanese culture had it's own brand of femininity... so I brushed it off. I only really had my doubts about your gender when Tamaki let it slip that you were his favorite daughter. Only Hunny-sempai seemed to cross gender related honorifics and such so I started to do a bit of research. Haruhi is a girls name after all." I smiled cheekily. Though the twins were looking at Tamaki with pure hatred.

"You let it slip?" The one on the left spoke and I saw his hand twitch in anger.

"Tamaki, you idiot!" The other shouted and before I knew it they had both tackled Tamaki to the ground. Only when Tamaki yelled out did Mori step in.

"You are aware we have to do something about you?" I heard Kyoya's voice whisper behind me and I jumped. I had been so distracted by the boys fighting I didn't even realize Kyoya's movement. I turned to see him. His glasses glinted in a fashion that made it impossible to see his smoke grey eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at this. Yes I knew information that could quite possibly destroy the Host Club as we know it but why would I want to? Though my fondness of the Host Club in general was hanging unevenly I would never threaten taking it away when so many people enjoyed it. I frowned. I guess that in Kyoya's eyes I was a threat that had to be dealt with.

"You maybe. You hate the fact someone could have something to hang over your head don't you?" I whispered though I was not angry. I had an understanding in me that always came out when others would be pissed.

"An interesting notion. In it's self." He spoke and for a moment I could see passed the glare that seemed to make others freeze. The flash of eye make me want to smile. Knocking down walls. Something I was best at.

"Esumeraruda-chan ." I heard Tamaki's voice from behind me and I turned my eyebrows raised in an answer to his summoning. _What? _They spoke for me and I could tell he caught on.

"We at the Host Club have decided to open up our horizons. We would like you to join the Host Club as a host for male participants." He said with his arms outstretched in a way that seemed welcoming.

"I don't-" I began only to be cut off from a whisper by Kyoya.

"I can always have a talk with the chairman about a little contract not being upheld." He spoke calmly and gave an air that said he had done this before. I felt my eyes widen in fear. If he had talked with the chairman and said something referring to my club activities I'd be screwed and sent back to America! I clenched my fist and gave a false smile.

"I'd-" I sighed. I couldn't lie, I wouldn't. Not to them. Their innocence seemed to radiate and I would hate myself if I lied.

"I'll join." I said in a mono toned voice that screamed defeat.

Kyoya may have won the battle, but I will win the war.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kyoya's POV)<strong>

I looked out of the window in class. Something was bothering me...

I wasn't quite sure why though.

It was the way Esmeralda had looked at me today. It reminded me of how Tamaki looked at me. It was similar to a look of understanding and yet it was more than that. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I still hadn't broken yet. I looked down at my black book. I wanted to do something other than sitting in class. It was tiring, and boring!

I was getting restless and I could see Tamaki staring at me from the corner of my eye. He seemed like he wanted to say something but I wasn't in the mood. Finally I turned to him.

"What is it Tamaki?" I asked in my usual emotionless voice.

"What's bothering you?" He asked right off of the back. It must be odd for him to have to ask me right away. We normally spoke about everything. Or at least what he thought was everything. Though Tamaki was more observant than one would think. I always have to remind myself because he has a habit of shocking people, especially me.

"As to what are you referring?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb Kyoya. Something has been bugging you since we had our talk with Esmeralda this morning." His voice was filled with concern but I only brushed it off.

I was fine.

"No, you are mistaken. I'm perfectly well." I replied.

"Why must you always do this?" He asked in exasperation.

"Why do you always ask?"

"Because I'd have thought you'd have learned by now."

* * *

><p><strong>(Esmeralda's POV)<strong>

I watched as my teacher wrote math equations on the board. I sighed. This wasn't my plan. I didn't want this for my year abroad. I wanted a year of learning and culture not pretty boys and idiocy. I could practically smell the waist of time in the air as soon as I had heard about this Host Club. It was fine for them but I didn't want this.

Thanks to Kyoya I was stuck with these people. The lunatic people. These hilariously flamboyant people. I knew they would be fun to hang around but I wanted an educational experience. Not this! Definitely not this!

I scoffed and closed my book. I was too distracted to even think. _Now my head hurts! Great. Just great!_ I sighed and raised a hand to the air.

"Yes?" The teacher asked after I had gotten his attention.

"May I please go to the nurse's office?" I asked.

"Go right ahead, but please hurry back."

I nodded back at the teacher and quickly got out of my seat. I saw from my peripheral vision that all eyes were on me as I walked through the class from my seat in the back. I didn't care though. If I had waited one more minute in that class my head would explode. I reached the door with an outstretched hand and pulled on the metal nob. It didn't budge and I soon realized that I had forgotten to twist it and push. I made it seem as though it was one motion. I had often made that mistake in my past and I knew just how to mask it. I leaned back and as the door opened I took a huge leaning step forward, making it look like I needed to use all of my strength to open the door when in reality I only needed a small portion. I stepped out into the empty hall and closed the door quickly behind me.

I walked into the center of the hall and looked around. _Where is the nurse__'__s office?_ I looked around the hall in an attempt to try and find my mental map. I had made a poor choice in leaving my school map at home. I was a fool in thinking that after my first day I'd be fine when I knew I had no clue how to maneuver through the huge ass school. I scowled and looked back at the door unto which my class resided.

I then debated whether or not I wanted to go back and ask. I thought about the looks I'd get from all of the students and my stomach knotted and I couldn't help but think of all of the judgment I'd get in return for asking. I sighed. _Why did I fear judgment so much? _I asked myself the million dollar question. I knew why of course but I always asked myself the question whenever my anxiety decided to be exceptionally prominent in times such as these.

I feared judgment because I feared not being accepted into society. I feared being alone so in turn I distanced myself from that very thing. Yet I strive to be accepted. I create a character in which I feel comfortable playing and yet I hate the thing I strive to become. My mind was so twisted and convoluted. I often took time to contemplate myself to where I knew everything about myself. It was odd and yet it was a symptom of my personality. I often wonder if people think this way about their own personality and who they are or was it just me and my depressed ass. Or formally depressed ass. For all I know I could still be in a phase of depression.

I made a mental note to look through the Psychology section of the library. I had to see what was wrong with me. I had always planned on looking around that section but I never had access to the materials I wanted to look at. Maybe now I would be able to dissect my own mind and all of it's crazy.

15 minutes passed of me thinking before I finally remembered why I had come out into the hall in the first place. I was so spatially unaware it was almost funny. I looked back at my class and sighed.

_Oh well. _

I turned to face the left side of the hall,from facing outward of my class room. I would just wander aimlessly until I came upon either a student, teacher, staff member, or visitor until I directions to the room I so desperately wanted to be in. Or I could always get lucky and I'd find the nurse's office. I sighed once again before walking down the long corridor. My eyes searched the labels by the doors that told me which rooms where which.

Another 15 minutes passed before I was completely befuddled as to where I was. I sighed brought a hand to my face. I could feel my emotions begin to play and the little child inside of me began to feel frightened and sad. I felt my eyes begin to water and I tried with all of my strength to keep the tears at bay. It was already thirty minutes of me being out of class alone. No one was looking for me and I could feel the child shake.

"Where the hell am I?!" I asked in frustration. I listened as my voice echoed down the hall and I wiped the tears from my now blurry eyes.

"You are in hallway D." A familiar voice spoke from behind me. I jumped at the noise and looked behind me to see Kyoya looking at me with agitation. "Do you mind keeping your voice down? People are in class." He spoke with a greater agitation than I had first realized.

I paid no attention to his grouchy demeanor because I was too grateful to see a familiar face. "Kyoya!" I exhaled and I was very tempted to hug him. "You have no clue as to how happy I am to see you!" I turned to face him fully but not before wiping a few stray tears away. The earlier events from this morning not even bothering the relief I had. I was too, well, relieved to really give a fuck about anything else.

"I see." was his only reply. This made me roll my eyes but I continued.

"Would you be so courteous as to point me in the direction of the nurse's office?" I asked. Finally I was starting to calm down and get back to my normal self conscious self.

"Which one are you referring to?" He asked and I initially made a "there are multiple ones" face. He sighed, " There is a ward for medication purposes, check ups, therapy-"

_They have a fucking therapist?_ He continued to list off two more wards that included the fatally injured and minor injuries.

"Where would I go for a head ache?" I asked and he sighed, I'd assume, at my ignorance.

"Follow me." These were the only words he spoke as he brushed passed me and headed down the direction I was heading. I shrugged and turned to follow.

A few minutes passed before I sighed from the lack of communication.

"So why are you out of your class?" I finally asked the question that had been bugging me since our little adventure.

"The same reason you were." He spoke simply.

"Because... You were lost?" I furrowed my brow out of confusion.

"No," I could practically hear the missing insult at the end of that word, "I too have a head ache."

"Oh..." I nodded now understanding, although my head hurt the chipper part of my brain still hummed, slowly subsiding it into a temporary non existence. Though I could tell by the short answers Kyoya was giving me he was anything but chipper and/or excited. I decided it was better for me to continue on in silence. I didn't want to anger the kid, he may not want to play this game we've set up and I'd be left to my thoughts once again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kyoya's POV)<strong>

Tamaki's pestering finally drove me into a massive head ache. I finally had to ask the teacher to leave his class so I could go see the nurse for the second time today. The first was right after our encounter with Esmeralda this morning. I hoped I could ask for another dosage.

I walked down the hall in silence, it was quite refreshing and I enjoyed it. The calm air was soon met with a soft noise of shoes hitting the ground. I looked ahead of me hoping to see the person I'd soon encounter. I wanted to ready myself for whom I'd meat and if they'd feel the need to converse with me. Also whether I needed to be polite and understanding rather than brisk and short tempered as I was feeling this instant.

Soon a girl's figure came into view. She had long dark brown (almost back) hair that reacher her lower back in an unruly manner and she wore the boy's uniform. I instantly recognized her. The one and only girl who seemed to see you completely and not at all in one glance. I sighed and continued walking. I noticed she hadn't turned around to greet me yet so she must not know I was here, or she was ignoring me. Both were completely plausible. I wondered how long it would take for her to take notice of me.

I soon saw the way she frantically looked at the doors we passed and for a moment I was tempted to make myself known. I thought it best not to because I really didn't want to be bothered with giving directions.

It was only when she stopped and I heard the ruggedness of her voice that I actually spoke.

"Where the hell am I?!" She yelled, letting the echoes bounce off of the walls in the corridor. I heard the desperation and tears in her voice and I felt obligated to answer, though my answer was precise as always.

"You are in Hallway D." I said and I noted the vast amount of agitation in my voice. "Do you mind keeping your voice down? People are in class."

"Kyoya!" She exhaled in relief. "You have no clue as to how happy I am to see you!" She turned to face me completely and I saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes. My earlier observation confirmed that she had indeed been crying. The earlier events from this morning not even bothering her now. She must have been frightened at the emptiness of the halls. _She was lost._ I concluded.

"I see." I replied curtly. This made her roll her eyes and I saw her visibly relax.

"Would you be so courteous as to point me in the direction of the nurse's office?" She asked.

"Which one are you referring to?" I assumed she had known about the various wards of medical help my family funded to the school. She made a "there are multiple ones" face and I couldn't help but sigh at the lack of knowledge commoners had, " There is a ward for medication purposes, check ups, therapy, a fatally injury ward and minor injury ward." I informed.

"Where would I go for a head ache?" She asked and I sighed, again at her ignorance. _Commoners! _

"Follow me." I replied and walked briskly passed her in the direction we were both headed.

A few minutes passed before she sighed from the lack of communication. She must not be used to comfortable silence. Must be a symptom of having an American family with three siblings. I too had three siblings, though with our strict upbringing I was more than comfortable with silence. In fact, I welcomed it.

"So why are you out of your class?" She asked.

"The same reason you were." I spoke simply, not wanting to indulge in any more small talk.

"Because... You were lost?" I heard the confusion in her voice and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her idiocy.

"No," I pause for half a second as I shoved an insult back down my throat and continued, "I too have a head ache."

"Oh..."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, leaving us both to our thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Esmeralda's POV)<strong>

The silence was deafening!

I welcomed silence on occasion but this silence seemed to drone on for days and weeks at a time when in reality only 30 seconds passed. I felt like something needed to be said. Anything at all. I wouldn't even mind if Tamaki turned a corner and started spouting bull shit about how a girl should wear proper attire!

Finally Kyoya stopped in front of the door and he turned to look at me. He opened it for me saying-

"Ladies first."

My American upbringing was screaming at me for not shoving him and opening the door for myself. (Something I often found myself doing so for both genders. For some reason I hated having the door opened for me. I got tweaky and once I nearly beat the shit out of my sister's boyfriend when he did it for me. I stopped myself of course but I still hated it. I was in a foul mood the rest of the day)

"Thanks." I replied curtly and walked into the office where I was met by a kind looking woman in a scrub. It was blue and she seemed to be writing something down when we came in. I heard the door close behind me and I turned to see Kyoya bow his respects before speaking to his elder. I followed suit and waited for Kyoya to speak first.

"Ms. Watasaki would you be so kind as to give me my medication, please." He asked, skipping over the usual greeting of Ohayo which led me to believe he was here before.

"Mr. Ootori you came here only an hour before to ask for your medication. The effects shouldn't have worn off so quickly. I cannot give you another dosage." She looked up to look at him and I noticed Kyoya clench his jaw.

"I understand." He spoke through gritted teeth though his voice remained as emotionless as a pencil sharpener. _Why did Kyoya want another dosage? __What could have cause him such a head ache?_ I wondered and I looked over at him with my brows furrowed.

"How can I help you miss?" The nurse turned her attention back to me and I quickly looked at her with a look of surprise. I had forgotten she was there in that short moment of time. I smiled before I spoke.

"Ohayo, um.. do you have anything for a head ache?" I asked as I rubbed my temple softly. The sharp pains resurfaced and she nodded her reply.

"Wait here one moment please." She replied before vanishing behind a closed door. I let my eyes wander around the small room before they landed on Kyoya who was sitting in a chair to the left of me. He had a leg crossed and rested his ankle on his knee. He supported his head with his right hand and rested it in his palm. I cocked my head at him. _What could he possibly need still? _I wondered as my eyes took in his figure.

I shrugged and looked back to see the plump woman return with a bottle of pills in one hand a paper cup of water in the other. She passed me two pills and the cup. I popped the pills in my mouth and dry swallowed. I then took the water and drunk it after to help them ease down my throat easier. I nodded my thanks and threw away the cup before turning on my heel to leave. I heard a sudden movement and I turned to see Kyoya stretch and head passed me in one stride. He opened the door and bowed to me respectively.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I heard an 'aww' sound behind me to see two more nurses holding each other and making goo goo eyes at us. The nurse named Ms. Watasaki was holding a hand to her chest and smiling sweetly at us. Kyoya seemed unphased but I instantly blushed and practically ran out of the room. _Oh my fucking god!_ I yelled in my head as I walked furiously down the right side of the hallway.

_What the hell just happened back there?_ I ran a hand through my hair and huffed. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and I stopped to see Kyoya walking after me. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked him briskly. My question was as blunt as my eyes from which I looked at the taller boy.

"In case you hadn't noticed, my class is down this corridor." He replied with a vast amount of annoyance.

"Of course it is." I grumbled under my breath.

"Pardon?" He asked, fully well knowing what I said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you aware it's not polite to mumble?" he asked me with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Why do you think I only do it in company that's not welcome?" I retorted with a sarcastic smile. I was already fed up with this day and all of the annoyed emotions I had felt earlier in the day came flooding back.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." He said with a sardonic tone that made me want to smack him.

My eyes flared and I could feel all of the hairs on my body stand on end. I had to calm down before my passion created a horrible effect.

"I accept your apology. Now, would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of my class?" I asked as I looked furiously around at the doors we were passing.

"Of course, but first what is in it for me?" He asked so suddenly I nearly chocked on my saliva.

"What happened to being a gentle man?" I asked.

"I save that for the real gentle men like Tamaki. I'm a business man first and foremost." He informed.

"Then what did you get from opening the door for me earlier?"

"Entertainment."

"I see. What do you want?"

"I want you to stay in contact with the Host Club. You are now a full fledged member and by that you have to keep up appearances." His voice was so cool it sent chills down my spine.

"Fine."

"And another thing." I furrowed my brow and turned to look at him.

"You have to cosplay with the rest of us and sign a contract." This made me stop in place.

_A contract? Why the fuck do I have to sign a contract ? This is going to be a living hell!_

"Fine."

_I must be so desperate right now. _I shook my head in disbelief and looked over to see a straight faced Kyoya. _I really am loosing this war. _I scoffed.

"Now where is my class?" I asked with pure hatred.

"You passed it two doors back."

I scowled. _This rich bastard!_ I stormed off into my classroom and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly. I was forced to eat lunch with Tamaki and the rest of the Host club though. I couldn't stop staring daggers at him. The others must have noticed because they we ate in an awkward silence as Kyoya wrote in the mysterious black book he always had.<p>

The last bell rang as a sign that school was out and I begrudgingly trudged through the hall to Music Room #3. I didn't meet a mob of screaming doors when I walked down the halls however. This made me very confused as I followed the familiar hallway. When I reached the room I paused, trying to regain my strength before I was met with screaming girls and flamboyant bastards, with the exception of Haruhi who was in fact a 'commoner' like myself. She was also fun to be around and she read just as much as I did.

I opened the door to find the boys, and Haruhi, spread out at different tables. There were no girls. _Day off maybe? _I looked around confused.

Tamaki and the twins were at one table looking through what looked like fliers of different colors. Hunny and Mori were sitting at a table, Hunny was eating cake and Mori was cleaning up after him and holding Usa-chan. (Whom I had met this morning after being attacked and kidnapped.) Haruhi was standing next to Kyoya who was typing on a pineapple computer. I wonder if they are apple's top competitor or if it was just like ice weasel and fire fox. I began to laugh at my own joke which alerted everyone in the room to my entrance.

"Where is the fan club?" I just as Tamaki leaped into action and ran over give me a huge hug. He whirled me around until he was satisfied and put me on my feet. I had to hold onto his shoulder to try and regain my balance, something he willingly let me hold onto. Then the twins slunk up in their mischievous way. One took hold of my waist while the other leaned against my shoulder like I was a wall.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he only smirked. I gave a breathy laugh through my nose before I was attacked my a small blonde boy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I actually laughed.

"Hey Hunny-sempai." I greeted. He instantly lit up and he let go and began bouncing on his feet.

"Want some cake, Esumeraruda-chan?" He asked in his boyish charm.

I shook my head, "No thank you Hunny-sempai. So again, I ask. Where is the fan club?"

"They meet on Tuesdays before school." The twin to my right spoke. (The one who treated me like I was a wall)

"Hikaru! I think she meant the costumers!" The one who hung an arm casually around my waist had a softer, kinder, voice. I nodded as if saying yup! That's what I meant.

"Oh! We are taking a day to advertise. Kyoya even ordered a air balloon." I looked over to see Kyoya look up at the mention of his name.

"Really?" I asked and Haruhi nodded.

"Yup. The rich bastard did it all right."

Kyoya looked at Haruhi with narrowed eyes. If looks could kill, she'd be dead and buried with her beloved Host Club mourning her.

"It's not everyday the Host Club gets a girl host who is actually known as a girl." The twins sand at once and I rolled my eyes. (So did Haruhi)

"We should mark the occasion! Kyoya we are canceled for the rest of this week and we will have a grand reopening on Friday! I want golden everything to commemorate this day!" Tamaki exclaimed and ran over to his table to write down his idea. Everyone except Kyoya, Haruhi, and I stayed where we were. I looked over to see Kyoya's eyes darked.

_Karma's a bitch isn't it? _

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Did you enjoy the exchanges between Esmeralda and Kyoya? I am thinking I may have them as my pairing for this, what do you think? You may end up shipping her and Tamaki later though. I have special plans! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

Also I decided to move my no Yaoi comment onto a later chapter. I feel like she isn't comfortable enough with the Hosts to make that comment and I have plans that I couldn't wait to start so, yeah. Yaoi is being held onto for a later date.

Anyways please R&R. Tell me, are you enjoying this so far?


	5. I'm aware of the consequences

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you, people, for the follows I greatly appreciate it!

Also, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was going to write and write and write for this story but I left my computer at home and through most of my break I stayed at my sister's house without my computer or files containing already started chapters so I couldn't even try to upload. Then when I finally came home I could type but I don't have Internet at the moment... so sorry!

Before I start I wanted to say to people who read before reaching this chapter, I went back to edit my other chapters. I didn't to anything major, I only corrected a few mistakes. I also made a few things more descriptive.

I will tell you now that I am incorporating the remainder of the days leading up to the ball in this chapter. The next chapter is the ball itself and a few very... eventful things will be happening so fasten your seatbelt folks it's going to be a bumpy, and entertaining, ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Story:<strong>

**(Esmeralda's POV)**

~Wednesday~

(Day one of preparation)

"It's decided." Tamaki looked at all of the Host Cub members and his gaze landed on me. "We are going to have a ball in your honor!" He held his hands over his head doing jazz fingers for special effect.

"No." I said flat out.

"_Mommy_!" Tamaki cried and I looked around confused. _Who was Mommy?_ Then I followed his gaze. _Kyoya?_ I looked at everyone in bewilderment. "Why did Tamaki just call Kyoya_ Mommy_?" I asked Haruhi. Naturally the twins answered.

"He has a family thing going on. He's Daddy, Kyoya's Mommy, we are the devilishly handsome-"

"Perverts." Tamaki interjected and looked them square in the face.

"We are not perverts!" They both shouted.

"Apparently I'm the daughter. Mori and Hunny are the uncles." Haruhi filled me in. I couldn't help but stare at Tamaki dumbfounded.

"O-Okay then..."

"Esumeraruda-chan, have you already forgotten our deal?"

I looked over to see Kyoya. His voice cut through the entire chatter and turned it to silence. I looked him dead in the eye. I hadn't forgotten the deal. How could I? It was like making a deal with the devil, only worse.

"No I haven't. I wasn't aware that this fell under the pretenses."

"It does."

"You made a deal with Kyoya-sempai?!" Haruhi whisper yelled.

"Bad move." The twins were staring at me. For a moment I thought I spotted worry.

"I'm aware of the consequences."

I didn't dare look at them. If I did I knew I would be met with concerned glances. I found myself looking at Kyoya. He was writing again. Then I felt eyes on me. Not eyes of the concerned people on either side of me or even eyes of a concerned Hunny, who was sitting between Kaoru and Mori, it felt different. I turned to see a silent Tamaki staring at me with not a look of concern but a look of... confusion? And almost anger?

Suddenly Tamaki stood and the room was silent once again. The air about him wasn't normal. This was odd because even from knowing Tamaki for only two days, long ass days but two days none the less, I knew that he wasn't one to get truly angry. Not like this. Or maybe it wasn't anger. I just wasn't sure.

"Kyoya, a word."

He got up and crossed to the French doors. He didn't even wait for Kyoya's reply. He just walked out of the room as if Kyoya's compliance wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Kyoya got up and walked to the door. When he left everyone was silent. No one spoke, no one moved, and no one breathed. We all just watched the doors. Then after a moment they burst open to reveal Tamaki. The doors swung on both sides and stayed open. I could see Kyoya behind Tamaki. He had his back turned to the doors.

"We are ending today early. You can go home."

This was all he said before walking passed Kyoya and away from us. For a moment no one dared to move. We were all too shocked to. The flamboyant teen hadn't said goodbye to his "family". He didn't give anyone hugs or farewells he only left. I turned to look at the others. They now had expressions of shock and concern.

"Has he ever-"

"No." The twins replied. They then walked passed me, bag in hand, and left.

Next Hunny and Mori did. Hunny looked like he was about to cry, Mori was holding Hunny like a baby and they made their silent exit. I guess it was my turn. Haruhi didn't seem like she was going anywhere. She looked like she wanted to have a word with Kyoya.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi." I practically whispered and I took my leave. As I reached the hall I let my eyes travel to Kyoya. He had his usual emotionless face but I thought I saw something flash in his eyes. I ignored it. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care.

I felt that if I were to comfort anyone right now it should be Tamaki.

I walked down the hall. I heard Haruhi's voice beckon Kyoya inside and I assume he complied because the doors to the Host club closed with a loud bang. I continued walking. I wound my way down until I reached the double doors that took me outside. When I walked out I was met by stairs and a blonde boy staring at me eyes emotionless. I froze.

"Tell me Esumeraruda, what was this deal you made with Kyoya?"

"It's nothing to concern you Tamaki. It's not my place to tell you if Kyoya didn't."

He pointed a finger at me accusingly and I suppressed a laugh at the words that soon came out of his mouth.

"So you did make a deal!"

"I thought we already established that?"

"Why won't you tell me what it was?"

"I already told you my reasoning."

"Don't talk circles around me!"

"Tamaki, you are the one talking in circles." I have him an amused smile and I began walking down the steps.

"Tamaki, Don't worry. It's only a game."

"A game? What sort of game?" I turned to see a twin poking his head out from behind a bush.

"And can we join?" The other showed his face.

"You are already playing." I replied.

"What do you mean?" The twins asked.

"I wanna play!" Hunny popped out of a bush too and I saw Mori appear behind him. "Takashi wants to play too right, Takashi?"

"Ah"

"Like I said. You are, but don't worry about it. You will be fine. Just leave it to Kyoya. Good bye!" I waved and brushed passed Tamaki. But not before giving him a pat on the back.

"Bye!" Hunny shouted after me and I laughed as I across the school yard.

* * *

><p>~Thursday~<p>

School went by quickly. I was so happy I didn't mind it when I got funny looks by the class at my chipperness. During lunch, Haruhi and I enjoyed a conversation about the books we've read among other things. When it was finally time for me to meet the other hosts I couldn't help but grin. Even with what happened yesterday. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who was happy because Tamaki was back to his usual flamboyant self.

(He came to attack Haruhi at lunch and he nearly took my head off with the hug he have me when he saw, and I quote, "My darling daughter having girl time with another girl.")

When I entered Music Room #3 I couldn't help but laugh at the flower petals that brushed passed me. The twins stared at me in confusion as I walked in.

"Why are you so chipper today?" They asked as they both leaned in and rested their arms on my shoulders.

"My girlfriend is coming to visit!" I sang.

"You have friends? That are girls?" They both asked and I burst into more laughter.

"Yes but-" I began.

"But you never really talk to anyone-"

"You always have your nose in a book."

"I know but-" I started.

"What's her name?" Haruhi asked when she entered the room from where I assume she was checking the storage room. I sighed. I guess they would just have to wait until they met her.

"Her name is Arisu." I said Alice's name in Japanese and it rolled right off the tongue. I couldn't help but giggle at it. An image of the girl to which I refereed appeared in my mind. Her light ivory skin and golden brown eyes. I saw her hair that was now cut boy short in the back but cupped her face in the front. I smiled at the image.

"She's staying for a week. Her school is going on a break so she somehow managed to get tickets to visit!" I sighed and smiled a childish grin.

"You look so adorable when you smile, Esumeraruda-chan! You should do it more often!" Hunny ran up to me and hugged my waist. I looked down an patted his head.

"I need a reason to first Hunny." I pulled him off and brushed the twins off.

"I wish Haruhi had a girl friend!" Tamaki wailed and I burst out laughing.

"Not this again!" Haruhi scowled.

"No you don't Tamaki." I shook my head and vanished into a storage room to get more tea bags. When I came out I was met with the voices of Tamaki and the twins.

"What do you think she looks like?" I heard a twin ask.

"Here is a picture." I saw Kyoya whip out a photo from his jacket and my eyes widened in shock.

"Kyoya how did you get that?!" I stormed over and snatched the photo from one of the twin's hands. I looked down to see a school photo of Alice. Her short hair framed her face and I saw her in the all too familiar flannel shirt she wore. Her eyes were lit up as I saw the reminiscence of a giggle in her eyes. I smiled at the memory of her and I was drawn out by Hunny's voice.

"Maybe she will be nice!"

"She is very nice. She will be here for the ball thing and you all will get to meet her." I looked up and saw that everyone was crowded around me. I tucked the photo in my pocket and shot a glare at Kyoya.

"Do you make a habit of getting school photos of innocent girls?" I shot at him.

"Only when needed." He replied.

"Pervert." I huffed and moved away. Tamaki gasped and looked between Kyoya and I.I then heard the all too familiar chuckle of the twins and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right! I nearly forgot to ask; Hikaru, Kaoru, what am I wearing for this thing?"

"Boss said that you were to wear a gown."

"What? Tamaki! I hate dresses!" I spun around to look at the smiling fool.

"Ladies must wear proper attire to a ball of this magnitude!" He sang and I scowled.

"What time am I supposed to be here on Friday night? I have to pick up Arisu at lunch so I will be gone for the last half of school."

"Come here right after you pick her up. Hikaru, Kaoru, can you whip up a dress for Arisu as well?"

"Don't you-"

"Here are her measurements." Kyoya supplied a piece of paper and handed it the boys. I glared at him once again.

"How did you get that Kyoya?"

"I have my resources."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from the group to get my bag.

"Since you all are just goofing about today, I have to go and prepare for Arisu's arrival." I opened the door only to pause. "Please be on your best behavior." I looked directly at the three stooges before leaving. (Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru)

* * *

><p>Again sorry about the late update and hopefully the next chapter will be up today, no promises I just got to the ball part in the chapter. (Yes it's that long so be happy!)<p>

R&R please!


	6. We get to see Esume-Chan's friend!

**Author's Notes:**

Another Chapter, Yay!

I apologize if I offend you in anyway during this chapter!

Without further ado!

* * *

><p><strong>Story:<strong>

**(No one's POV)**

Esmeralda woke to the familiar ring of her alarm. The song of the opening theme of The Lion King ran out. For over three years she woke to that song and each time it nearly gave her a bloody heart attack when it came out of no where.

Esmeralda practically jumped out of her skin as the song rang out in the darkness of her room. She scrambled to turn off the alarm of her phone. She smiled at the memory of this day. The day Alice would visit Japan for the first time ever and see Esmeralda.

Esmeralda got up and yawned her eyes took in the small traditional Japanese room and she hurried to change into her uniform. She then ran out into the hall to turn sharply into the bathroom. It was only her in the house. Her care taker had left a day before. She had already been informed that once Sakura returned she would have one more guest. Alice had a long break and she planned on staying the entire time with Esmeralda.

Esmeralda looked at her reflection. She took in her light tan and dark hair. She made a face at the frizzy mess that displayed on her head. Esmeralda combed her fingers through it in an attempt to tame the beast. She sighed and finally pulled the spray bottle filled with water out. She sprayed it on her curls and scrunched the hair in her hands.

Once her hair was styled her her liking, down with the side pieces that typically frame her face pulled back and clipped to give a false look of half up and half down, she moved on to make up. Esmeralda didn't usually ware make up. She didn't like it. At most she'd wear mascara and on occasion eyeliner, with exception to chap stick, and maybe some form of lipstick or lip balm.

Today was different however. She was going to see Alice for the first time in a month. This would be the only time to be able to see her see her in who knew how long. Yes they skyped but it wasn't the same. She missed Alice. The blonde was someone who made her happy just by appearing, something that only three people in the world were capable of. One being her and the other two her elder sisters.

Esmeralda looked at the make up on the counter and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to get too dressed up. She would just add mascara and eyeliner as usual. She then added a light coating of lip balm. Esmeralda turned off the light and moved back to her room where she gathered her things. She made her way down to the empty kitchen and she grabbed an apple from the small basket on the table. She then made her way to the door where sh promptly left the house.

On her way to school Esmeralda couldn't help but gloat in the fat that she was on time and didn't need to rush. The autumn air filled Esmeralda's lungs and she smiled at the cool air.

When Esmeralda made it to school the day went calmly. She didn't really pay attention the the teacher as she did her work and by the time the first class had ended she was shocked at how quickly it went by. That was before the was approached by two red heads with bored expressions and devious looks.

* * *

><p>(Esmeralda's POV)<p>

"Esumeraruda-Chan we are bored and were wondering if we could go with you to pick up Arisu." They both looked at me with expressions of pure sadness. They gave me puppy dog eyes and my all too chipper mood vanished leaving me with a heart that decided it was it's day to show all of the compassion in the bloody world.

"Won't you be needed for after school and during the last half of the day?" I inquired.

"All free time. We already spoke to our teachers and Tamaki said it was fine for us to go-"

"In fact he seemed a bit too happy to hear we wanted to go."

This made me pause for a minute. Out of the five days I knew Tamaki he never seemed happy to let any girl or woman alike alone with these two.

"What exactly did you say to him?"

"All we said was that we wanted to ditch the last half of the school day to go see a friend and that we may end up being late. Tamaki said that we had to be here by the time you arrived so we could do your make up and give you your gown. If we are already with you how could we not be here on time?" They both smiled deviously and I suddenly felt the need to laugh. Instead I smiled amusedly at the two and shook my head at them.

"Sure- what the hell, she's going to meet you anyways!" I shrugged and the three of us parted ways. I had to hurry to get to my other class because by the time we had finished talking the 5 minutes I had to get to my class vanished into one and a half.

When I reached my class I saw that I was the only one in the room. When I noticed a paper taped to the board I was almost angry with myself. Of course class was canceled! I sighed and slumped onto the nearest desk. This week was taking a lot out of me. I pulled myself up and wandered into the hall. I might as well see if anyone was in Music Room #3.

* * *

><p>I walked at a slow pace down the hall. I had memorized the path to the room at this point. Only a four days had passed since I came to this school and already I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the amount of space in the school. Not to mention the relaxed air that made me want to pull my hair out from my head. I was so used to always worrying that the way the student body reacted to things made me want to commit suicide.<p>

When I came back to the present, leaving the thoughts of agitation behind, I found myself in front of two French doors. I sighed and prepared myself. If I saw anyone from the club I knew it would be hectic. Yet I craved for someone to ebb away the boredom that had settled in over me. Already I was used to the shenanigans the club members but on. It was amusing. I opened the doors to reveal all of the male host club members.

"Don't you have class?" I asked at their peering looks at my entry.

"We are on break. What about you?" The twins asked and answered.

"My class was canceled so I came to see if any of you were in here. For entertainment purposes, believe it or not your company on days like these appease some anxiety and boredom." I answered truthfully. I blinked and inhaled the sweet smell of the room. When I opened my eyes I took everyone in.

Kyoya was typing once again on his computer. He was sitting next to a smiling Tamaki. He hadn't yet attacked me yet so I assumed he was distracted for the slightest moment. That or my appearance hadn't set into his mind yet. I assume my words of enjoying the company of these gentlemen where still settling in. The twins were seated in identical chairs playing a game of cards with Hunny and Mori. Hunny seemed to be winning. That was when it hit me.

"Hunny, aren't you in college? You too Mori?" I looked at them with a befuddled look on my face.

"Aye." Mori nodded and then Hunny bounced from his place upon Mori's shoulders.

"Then why are you both wearing high school uniforms and here in the first place?" I asked. I recalled an earlier conversation with Haruhi who told me that the two were actually the oldest ones in the club. Mori I believed right away but Hunny seemed so young. Then she told me that they went to a college somewhere in the city.

"Takashi and I have classes next week. We work around the schedule so we can come here to be hosts! Also, it's cuter this way! Don'tcha think?" Hunny smiled cutely before showing his hand of cards. The pile of candy, money, and toys (including Usa-chan) was then pulled in towards Hunny and Takashi. The twins both let out loud whines and they threw their cards down on the table.

"Hunny I'm convinced you cheated!" One twin sang. He grumbled and got up to cross over to me. His twin followed suit and I raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Are you excited for after lunch?" The second twin asked and I saw him shoot a glance at Tamaki who was now looking over at the transaction between the three of us and his twin who shot him a devious glance. Instantly I caught on and a wicked smile spread over my features because I knew what was about to happen. So naturally, I played along.

"But of course! An hour long ride with the two handsomest boys in the school to go pick up an unsuspecting girl has to be so... exciting! Don't you think, boys?" My voiced hissed almost seductively and I knew they saw what I was doing. For a moment time froze and all three of us flashed devious smiles at the torture Tamaki was about to endure. They reached me and leaned on my shoulders before turning to look at me.

"Naturally." The twin to my right nodded in agreement and tilted his head almost mockingly to his brother. "Don't you think Kaoru?"

"But of course! A trip such as this is not to be wasted alone! Two boys such as ourselves would be honored to escort a lady to meet another!" He chorused and I saw a light bulb flash in Tamaki's eye as he realized something.

"No! I won't allow it! Two perverts such as yourself shouldn't be allowed with an unsuspecting lady such as Esumeraruda-Chan! I won't permit it! It's unacceptable! I must be subject to escort her before all else!" Tamaki now had one hand on his heart and the other in the air as if confessing something. He was standing with one foot on the table and the other in his chair. I cocked my head at this statement.

"But wouldn't you be subjecting a lady to sit in a car with three men and therefore making her even more uncomfortable than in the comfort of oneself?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster, I knew I was spewing utter nonsense but I couldn't help it. His reactions were just too great to pass up the opportunity.

"Shame on you!"

"Pervert!" The twins chorused behind me.

"What no!" Tamaki began only to be cut off by more insults by the boys. He began wailing after the fourth.

"Mama! Tell the boys they can't take Esumeraruda-Chan! We **all** have to escort her!"

"Wait no- I don't-" I stepped forward I didn't think this through! The last thing I needed was for Tamaki to see her first. She had to warm up first. All of them at once was sure to overwhelm Alice. I waved my hands frantically and shook my head furiously. I also started mouthing the word 'no' over and over.

Kyoya looked up and looked to a pleading Tamaki and frantic me. He turned his full attention to us after closing his computer and I could already tell what he was going to say before he said it.

"I think that is a splendid idea Tamaki. Let us **all** fetch Arisu-chan from the airport." Kyoya stood up and pushed his glasses back.

"But don't you have to see to everything before the ball?!" I pleaded.

"I already have thorough instructions for the workers. I am greatly looking forward to meeting Ms. Arisu." At Kyoya's words my features darkened significantly.

I heard the exclaims from the twins and heard a clapping behind my head. They had high-fived. _Great!_

"You mean it? We get to see Esume-Chan's friend?!" Hunny pipped up and I saw Mori nod. I scowled in defeat and moved to sit down.

"When is lunch?" I asked in aggravation.

"We have thirty minutes left." One of the twins popped up and leaned against me. I smiled at him, my mood softening a bit.

"Did I take your seat?" I asked and I saw from the corner of my eye as Kyoya left the room.

"Yes but it's okay I'll just sit on you." He moved to sit on my lap and I leaned back to make room. I started laughing as he crossed his legs and turned to look at me. Then the other twin came up.

"Hikaru I thought I was the only person you sat on! Do I really not matter?" His eyes grew watery with what I knew were false tears.

"Of course not! Do you not remember the confessions we made only last night, in between the bed even then you sat upon my lap!" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and I found myself in between the twins. I saw from the corner of my eye Tamaki run over but not before I heard Kaoru exchange a few words with his brother.

"Kaoru you are embarrassing me!" He blushed and found myself sandwiched even more now that both of Hikaru's hands were cupping his brother's face and Kaoru was holding Hikaru's hands to his face.

"You are both embarrassing me now get off!" I shouted just as Tamaki scooped me up and out of their hold.

"I'll protect you my darling princess!" He sang and held me out of reach. Because of this sudden move Hikaru fell to the floor his legs propped up by the seat. Kaoru fell on top of his brother his pelvis angled up due to his thighs resting on the seat. His knees were bend so his feet and the rest of his legs were up in the air and the rest of his body rested on his brother, stretched out to his chest. Their arms were sprawled out, Kaoru's up over head and resting on his brother's shoulders while Hikaru's were laid out in a line. This made him into the shape of a "t". But the clumsiness didn't stop there, no, my stupidity took me far in that moment because I had the bright idea to pull myself away from Tamaki while he was spinning me around like a lunatic. This happened while Kaoru was holding himself up in an awkward angle. (hands pressed against the ground and the rest of his body held up as his looked down at his brother with a shocked expression) I stumbled out of Tamaki's arms and towards the two twins. Since I was still dizzy and trying to catch my balance I walking into the chair, holding Kaoru. This caused it to tip over and fall to it's side, sending Kaoru and Hikaru's legs down with me rolling over and landing on my back with a thud. The chair skidded away and Kaoru was left resting on his side on his brother's legs. I had my legs rested on Hikaru and Kaoru and I both puled ourselves up to look at each other. We then turned to look at Hikaru who also pulled himself up to look at us. For a moment no one spoke and we turned to see a very shocked Tamaki. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head and he was frozen. He most likely didn't know how to react.

Then we all burst into laughter, wiggling and writhing on the ground.

* * *

><p>When we pulled up to the airport I couldn't help but suddenly get nervous. I was the closest to the door and I was about to move to get out when I stopped and turned sharply to look at the group. They all froze. I looked over the bunch and my eyes narrowed menacingly.<p>

"You are to act on your best behavior and you are to make no comments about her being a "Commoner" and you are to not be insensitive in any way shape or form. Are we understood?"

"Yes sir!" The twins saluted me and I shot them a glare.

"Haruhi, I think you will like her. She's really down to earth and you both have similar bluntness." I nodded enthusiastically to her when she stepped out of the limo.

"Thanks." She looked at me and I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Once the others hopped out of the car I felt a tug at my hand and I looked down to see Hunny.

"Can I hold your hand you look scared?" Hunny smiled sweetly at me and I took it gratefully. I was unnerved and I was worried. We all walked into the airport and waited. Tamaki soon passed out signs and I took the one I had decorated. I felt bad for Haruhi when I saw the look on her face when she was passed a sign. Tamaki had dragged her out of her class room and forced her to come. She had to make Tamaki go tell her teachers that she was forced by her crazy club leader. I offered her a look of pitty and she took it and sighed loudly.

I held up my sign and waved it around. I started jumping up and down only to he pulled up onto a strong shoulder.

"Whoa!" I looked down to see Mori offer a small smile and I nodded to him gratefully. Then I spotted her. Alice was pulling a bag of luggage and holding two others in her hand. She was walking and scanning the area and I tapped Mori repeatedly.

"I see her! I see her! Put me down please!" Anticipation gripped my stomach as I was placed lightly on the ground. I darted forward, leaving my group behind and pushed my way through the crowd. Then she spotted me and we ran towards each other. I picked her up and gave her a spinning Tamaki hug. She had dropped her luggage and I didn't care. I was so happy. I stopped spinning but I continued to hug her. She pulled away slightly only to place her lips upon mine. When we pulled away I felt eyes on us and I let Alice go.

"Your a lesbian?!" The twins exclaimed in unison and took a cautious step towards us. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"No- not exactly." I replied. Alice looked at me curiously but before she could speak the twins spoke again.

"What do you mean not exactly?" They asked again and I chuckled sightly.

"Well, I'm bi and she's a lesbian." I gestured to Alice with a flourish of my hand and she curtsied in her black skirt. Her top was a V neck black shirt with lace sleeves.

"Ohayo, My name is Arisu Fosuta. I am happy to meet you! Esumeraruda-Chan has told me a lot about you! Now let me see if I can get this right.. You two are the twins, obviously but I can't tell which is Hikaru and Kaoru." She frowned.

"Don't worry, only Tamaki and I have been able to tell which is which. This is Hikaru and this is Kaoru." The twins both frowned and glared at Haruhi. I chucked and suddenly looked around while Alice continued to name them off.

_Where is Tamaki?_ I mouthed to Kyoya who seemed to be the only one not indulged in conversation with my girlfriend. He point past the twins and I looked over to see a passed out Tamaki. He looked like he fainted.

"And where is the flamboyant Tamaki?" Alice asked as she looked at the group.

"Oh! Milord fainted when he found out you were a lesbian." Hikaru shrugged and I shoved him slightly.

"What did I say when we were in the limo?! And I am not a lesbian." I scolded. Alice only laughed and looked over at the passed out Tamaki.

"Oh Kyoya!" Alice turned to Kyoya and smiled, "Thank you for helping me out with the tickets! I never would have been able to get here if it wasn't for you! I don't know how I could ever thank you!" Alice took Kyoya's hand and shook it furiously.

_What?! This little bastard! That's why he wanted to come! Well two can play at this game!_

"Oh I could think of a few ways." Kyoya smiled charmingly, making it seem like it were merely a joking matter. I knew that he was serious however. I sighed and rubbed my temple. _Oh Alice! My poor loving and naive Alice!_

"I think we should go. Mori do you mind?" I gestured to Tamaki who still had yet to awake. Mori nodded and slung Tamaki over his shoulder. This was how we left the Airport. Alice holding two bags in one hand, her free hand entwined with mine and I held her rolling bag. Everyone alternated in conversation with Alice as we left. I said nothing for the longest time and I watched Kyoya from the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>When we entered the limo I draped Tamaki in the seat by the window. I then let Kyoya get in next to Tamaki and I assisted the driver in loading the car while everyone else got in. Alice stood by the door waiting for me. I pecked her cheek affectionately before allowing her to get in. I then sat down by her and closed the door.<p>

No one spoke for a moment and I could feel the awkwardness come over everyone.

"Will Tamaki be alright?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"He's fine-"

"He does this all of the time." The twins nodded their heads before suddenly throwing spitballs at Tamaki. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"So where in Amerika do you live?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh I live in Nyūyōku ichi." She smiled and I had to remind myself that she was from _New York city._ The place she was raise sounded odd when it rolled off her tongue and I cudn't help but feel a little bit of sadness return. Then I remembered her brother.

"Yeah, oh! I nearly forgot, how is Benji?" I turned to give her my full attention before realizing no one knew who he was. "Her brother." I clarified. They all nodded in understanding and soon all eyes were on Alice.

"Oh he's great. You know he started his first year of high school!" She smiled excitedly and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah he told me. I had to call him to see that you were escorted to the airport and not just left on your own as usual." I raised my eyebrow at her in a challenging manner.

"So you are the reason he was so adamant about escorting me to the airport! He was like a chihuahua." She shook her head at the memory.

"Yeah I told him I'd send him a picture of the Hitachiin twins if he did it." I looked over at the twins to see their confusion. "Speaking of which-" I pulled my camera from my pocket and promptly snapped a picture of them. They blinked at the flash and crossed their arms.

"If you wanted a picture all you had to do was ask! Here-" They struck a very suggestive pose that made me laugh and Alice wrinkly her brow in confusion. I snapped another picture before Hunny hopped over to the twins and sat on their legs.

"Can I have a picture too, Esume-Chan?!" He asked cutely. I nodded and snapped a picture of him also. They I turned to the others and snapped a picture of them as well.

"When in Rome." I shrugged and tucked away my camera.

"Why did he want our picture?" The twins asked and I turned.

"He adores your mother and her clothing. He sees you guys modeling in them and naturally he loves you." I nodded at them and shrugged once again.

"He's a fan." They smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"You are so full of yourself." I leaned back and took Alice's hand and watched as they all carried conversations. I watched the twins slump back and stare out of their window, bored expressions on their faces. I lightly kicked their legs with my foot (they were across from me) and they turned their head to take notice of me. I offered them a smile and they looked away. I frowned and kicked them again.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you when we get out of the car."

"Not interested." A twin said.

"What if it made this little ball of ours a whole lot more... Fun?" I smiled deviously and they promptly looked at me with a look that said '_we're listening.'_

_When we get out of the limo. _I mouthed to them and they nodded. They then exchanged looks of pure evil and I couldn't help but get a bit more excited.

* * *

><p>(No ones POV)<p>

When they reached the school they saw people moving into the school. It reminded Esmeralda of red carpet night. She smiled at Alice's 'aw' and led her down to the side door. They all rushed into Music Room #3 to get ready. The twins pulled out the boy's (and Haruhi's) suits and tossed them at everyone. Only Tamaki was left. Mori had laid him on the couch and ran off to get ready.

"Should we-" She pointed at Tamaki then stopped when she saw Kyoya shaking his head.

"We'll deal with him once everyone is dressed." She nodded and disappeared with Alice into the dressing room.

When they came back out to the others who were waiting on them. Alice came out first with Kaoru escorting her. She wore a black ball gown that brushed the floor when she walked. The gown was low cut, exposing her cleavage but still left a lot to the imagination, and short sleeved. A sash with a silver buckle rested on her hemline and the skirt of the dress flowed down. Her hair was down and flat ironed, since it was so short. Her eyes popped with the dark makeup the twins had done and her lips were a blood red. Kaoru wore a black suit with a rose tucked into the pocket. His hair covered his left eye and it set a dark and eerie look to the two. All in all they look glorious.

Next were Esmeralda and Hikaru. Esmeralda wore a god and white strapless dress. The bodes was a complete golden and tied into a knot at the hip. Then it looked as if the gold were melting down the dress. The skirt brushed the ground. Her make up matched the gown. Her golden eyeshadow reached up to her arched brows. They were a contrast to her dark eyes that took in the room. Her hair was down but the pieces that typically framed her face were rolled back and clipped in the center of her hair. Crystal flowers glittered the right side of her hair. They drew attention to the emerald earrings she wore. Hikaru wore a black suit as well. A rose was also tucked into his jacket sleeve but his hair covered his right eye.

Esmeralda frowned at them when she entered. "Why can't I wear a suit?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed at them all.

"Esmeralda, don't be ungrateful at least you get to wear such a lovely dress! Most girls would die to wear one!" Alice's eyes sparkled as she moved to take Esmeralda away from Hikaru. He stepped aside and in turn took his brother's arm. Esmeralda sighed in defeat.

"Speaking of which do I have to pay to wear this because if I do, I'm screwed. I really don't feel comfortable wearing such an expensive dress." Esmeralda looked th Kyoya.

"The Hitachiin's mother is lending us her ball gowns for this evening. She wants to get the word out about her new and upcoming line. It's free but make sure not to soil the dress. That will be costly." Kyoya eyed her for a moment before turning back to look over some papers. She sighed and moved to look over at a still passed out Tamaki.

"Hey Haruhi, will you get me a bucket of ice water please? I'd do it myself but-" Esmeralda gestured to her dress and hair. Haruhi nodded before vanishing into the kitchen area.

"What do you need that for, Esume-Chan?" Hunny asked. He had been eating cake while everyone prepared for the event.

"You'll find out in a moment Hunny." She replied and walked over to get a closer look at Tamaki. When Haruhi came back she took hold of the bucket and looked back at the group.

"You may want to step back." She told them and soon realization settled upon them. She made a motion like she were getting ready to move. "Hey, Mori-sempai, will you move him to the floor. I don't want to get the couch wet. Twins get towels please." She nodded encouragingly and waited patiently for them all to come back.

Once they did everything she shrugged and dumped all of the ice and water onto Tamaki. He sat up and yelped. He then looked around. Once he realized where he was he looked at everyone.

"Hey Tamaki how are you feeling?" She crouched down next to him.

He frowned and looked at her. "Is... Is it true? Are you a lesbian?"

"No but she is." Esmeralda pointed at Alice and she watched as Tamaki swallowed. "I am in a romantic relationship with her though. I'm bi."

"Bi?" Tamaki wrinkled his brow. His reaction reminded her of a child's.

"Bisexual. It's when someone likes both men and women."

"B-but! What can come from a woman loving another woman?" He shot up, knocking Esmeralda onto her butt. " Why did god create Adam and Eve if not-"

"Do not start with me Tamaki!" Esmeralda cut him off. Her tone so sharp he froze completely. Everyone was eerily silent and Esmeralda took all of their attention, feeling that she should educate them in some way.

"You can be such a hypocrite sometimes Tamaki." She pulled herself up," I mean you have basically incest going on in your own club! On a daily basis no less! Not to mention the gay thing I mean really!"

"That is merely a means to make women happy." Tamaki retorted.

"You are looking at this all wrong Tamaki! You say you want to make women happy but what if you cannot offer her happiness? What if another woman can do that? What if being with someone the same sex as you makes you happy? Well, she makes me happy!" Esmeralda took Alice's hand and smiled at her.

"Oh! Esmeralda I'm so sorry!"Tamaki wailed and picked her up.

"It's okay! It's okay! But if you don't mind me asking, why did you react that way when you thought I was a lesbian?" He lowered Esmeralda down and his features significantly darkened.

"Lobelia." His eyes turned into slits and he glared passed her.

"_Lobelia_?" She asked and looked at the others.

"Tamaki you must get ready. The guest are most likely waiting now." Kyoya looked up from his watch and Tamaki ran out of the room only to return in a matter of minutes fully dressed.

"Best not keep the ladies waiting!" Tamaki walked out of the room and the others followed.

When we entered we entered through the balcony entrance. Tamaki took a microphone from a passerby and walked out to the edge of the balcony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention. He gripped the railing and soon everyone was at Tamaki's side. Everyone, except Alice and Esmeralda.

"Aren't you supposed to be over there?" Alice whispered while holding her hand.

"Arisu, I can't." Esmeralda was on the brink of tears. She turned her head to look at she shorter girl. "I'm scared."

"You are fine just breath in and don't look down." Alice looked back at her. Her eyes showed a fierce nature. Esmeralda nodded and turned back to hear the rest of Tamaki's speech.

"As you all know, this ball is to commemorate a grand reopening of Ouran High's beloved Host Club. What you don't know is why we are reopening. We at the Host Club have decided to take in a new host. Not just any host, we are taking in our very first female host: ladies and gentlemen please welcome Esumeraruda Sumisu!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Okay, I lied. Next chapter will be the ball. X3. I'm sorry I had to and I felt bad to leave you all for such a long time.

Again, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way during this chapter but I'm not apologizing for the content. In the future I can put a warning if needed but this if a T fan fiction.

R&R please and thank you for reading!

Esumeraruda Sumisu means Esmeralda Smith.


End file.
